Forget
"Forget" is de dertiende aflevering van seizoen 5 van The Walking Dead. De aflevering werd in Amerika uitgezonden op AMC op 8 maart 2015 en in Nederland op FOX op 9 maart 2015. Samenvatting Deanna geeft een feestje voor de nieuwkomers. Carol bedenkt een plan om hun wapens weer terug te krijgen. Daryl gaat op pad met Aaron en Sasha heeft moeite om zich aan te passen aan de nieuwe situatie. Personages De volgende personages komen voor in "Forget": * Rick Grimes * Daryl Dixon * Glenn Rhee * Maggie Greene * Carl Grimes * Michonne * Carol Peletier * Abraham Ford * Beth Greene (flashback) * Tyreese Williams (flashback) * Sasha Williams * Rosita Espinosa * Deanna Monroe * Noah * Jessie Anderson * Aaron * Spencer Monroe (eerste verschijning) * Tobin (eerste verschijning) * Ron Anderson * Pete Anderson * Reg Monroe (eerste verschijning) * Sam Anderson * Barbara (eerste verschijning) * Olivia * Mikey * Erin (eerste verschijning) * Eric Raleigh * Kent (eerste verschijning) * Shelly Neudermeyer (eerste verschijning) * Bob Stookey (flashback) * Theresa (flashback) * Judith Grimes * Stacy * Nathalie Miller * Bob Miller * Tommy (eerste verschijning) * Vrouw op feest (eerste verschijning) * Buttons (paard) (eerste en laatste verschijning) Gedetailleerd verloop Nog toe te voegen. Doden * Buttons (paard) Trivia * De titel "Forget" komt van Dale. In "Vatos" legt Dale uit waarom hij zijn horloge nog steeds opwind De laatste vijf afleveringen zijn allemaal vernoemd naar die quote. “I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said: ‘I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine and my father before me. I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.' ("Ik vind het leuk wat de vader zei tegen de zoon toen hij hem het horloge gaf dat al generaties werd doorgegeven. Hij zei: ik geef jou een mausoleum van hoop en verlangen die past bij je individuele behoefte. Niet beter dan het deed bij mij en mijn vader voor mij. Ik geef het je niet dat je de tijd kan herinneren, maar dat je het kunt vergeten. Voor een moment, nu en dan, spendeer niet al jouw adem om te proberen het te veroveren.") * Een van de zombies die Buttons aanvalt is de trainer van het paard. * In de scene waar het paard naar de grond wordt getrokken kun je een hand zien die het paard zachtjes over de neus aait. * De foto's die Sasha gebruikt bij haar schietoefening zijn foto's van mensen die werken achter de schermen van The Walking Dead. * Michonne die haar katana aan de muur ophangt is overgenomen van de stripreeks. * Aan het einde van de aflevering loopt Rick de straat af en achter hem staat een straatnaam waarop Morgan staat. Deze straatnaam bestaat echt in Senoia, Georgia. Hier worden de buiten opnamen gefilmd van The Walking Dead. * Het liedje aan het einde van de aflevering heet Spicks and Specks van de Bee Gees. * Op het feest is bij Sasha alleen haar bovenlijf te zien. Dit was om Sonequa Martin-Green haar zwangerschap te verbergen. * AMC heeft het recept vrijgegeven voor de koekjes die Carol maakte.